Dark Chocolate
by Azhy
Summary: Itachi Uchiha le salvó la vida, así que Sakura le preparó chocolates para agradecerle. —Secuela de Chocolate.


**Disclaimer applied.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

_—Y si al chico le gusta tu chocolate, le gustas tú._

**.**

* * *

**.**

—¡Sakura! —y Sasuke cayó de rodillas sobre el fango, apenas sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano mayor—. ¡Sakura, ¿dónde está Sakura?!

—Sa−Sasuke−kun —tembló, el chakra fluyendo de sus manos disminuyó hasta desaparecer. Un shinobi cuyo nombre no recordaba y su rostro empezando a perderse en sus recuerdos, la vida de ese hombre escapándose de sus manos.

Y ella no podía apartar la mirada de un desfallecido Itachi Uchiha.

—A−ayúdenlo —su voz perdiéndose, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas—. ¡Alguien ayúdelo! —gritó Sakura.

A Itachi−san, el hermano mayor de Sasuke−kun. Quién acababa de salvarle la vida.

* * *

—Frente, ¿qué haces?

Ino, detrás del desayunador, la mira como si estuviera loca.

—_Duh_, cerda —Sakura termina el nudo, sellando la bolsa y acabando con su trabajo—. Hago chocolates, ¿no es obvio?

—¿Chocolates? —Ino alza las cejas y mira el almanaque colgado en la pared—. ¿En Octubre?

Sakura tiemble casi imperceptiblemente y se obliga a contestar, a regañadientes.

—Sí.

—¿Para…?

—No te importa —acotó sin más.

—Sasuke, ¿cierto? —se carcajeó—. ¿De nuevo? —la Haruno frunció el ceño—. Sakura, eres tan obvia que—

—Ino, para —la mira con hostilidad—. No son para Sasuke−kun.

Segundos de silencio.

—Mentirosa —canturreó—. Pero Sasuke−kun no va a—

—Voy al hospital —finiquitó Sakura.

—Pero es tu día libre—

—Adiós, cerda —tomó la pequeña bolsa y salió, azotando la puerta de la cocina.

Ino sonrió una vez que se supo sola, negando con la cabeza, divertida.

—Esa tonta, por fin lo va a hacer —rió un momento, frunciendo el ceño seguidamente—. Pero, ¿chocolates?

Suspiró resignada.

—Esa frente, que rara es.

* * *

La habitación del hospital era tan blanca como solía serlo su uniforme antes de que su descuidad madre le hiciera el favor de lavarlo junto a su blusa favorita. Su bonita blusa _roja_. Ahora su uniforme era de un bonito color rosa que combinaba con su cabello. Las otras enfermeras se molestaron cuando Tsunade−sama la vio, rió y no la riñó por la violación a su uniforme.

Sakura no era tonta, ni tan inocente como su maestro y compañeros de equipo insistían en creer que era, y se daba perfectamente cuenta de que el resto del personal del hospital dudaba de sus capacidades como ninja médico, aludiendo a su cercana relación y el sonado favoritismo que creían le tenía la Hokage.

Pero ellos no tenían idea alguna. Ellos no habían entrenado dos años a su lado. Dos años de dolor, de entrenamientos extenuantes, de alejarse de su adolescencia. Dos años de de conocimientos y experiencia irremplazables.

Dos años que aún no le eran reconocidos.

Y con toda razón. ¿Cómo podía hacerse llamar ninja médico después de que Itachi−san —el primogénito Uchiha, el que no solo era diez veces más fuerte e inteligente que ella, sino también más apreciado— había salvado su vida en aquella misión, casi un mes atrás, y ella había sido incapaz de mover un dedo para tratar de frenar la terrible hemorragia que el enemigo había causado en su cuerpo, deteniendo el ataque que originalmente iba dirigido a ella?

¿Cómo iba alguien a considerarla una kunoichi — ninja médico— útil cuando ni siquiera había sido capaz de acercarse a Itachi−san para agradecerle?

Pero ese día, casi un mes después de aquella fatídica misión, iba a ser el día en que le diera las gracias a Itachi Uchiha por salvarle la vida.

Con chocolates. Los que no hacía desde hace casi cuatro años, cuando desistió de seguir mostrándole a Sasuke−kun cuanto le gustaba.

Solo esperaba no haber perdido el toque; que sus chocolates fueran lo suficientemente buenos para agradecerle sinceramente a Itachi−san.

Y…

Abrió la puerta de aquella habitación de hospital. Esa habitación tan blanca como su uniforme solía ser. La habitación en la que descansaba un casi recuperado Uchiha.

…que a Itachi−san le gustaran sus chocolates.

—Sakura−san —la sorpresa impresa en sus facciones.

—Itachi−san —un adorable sonrojo corriendo por sus mejillas.

Aquella muchacha de dieciséis años, la ninja médico que distaba mucho de la pequeña que solía rondar a su hermano menor, frente a él, con una bolsa rosada entre sus manos.

Le sonrió a la joven mujer que era tan allegada a Sasuke que estaba prácticamente seguro de que ellos dos terminarían juntos. Esperanza que hacía profundamente feliz a su madre, e incluso a su estoico padre, quiénes consideraban a la Haruno como parte de la familia.

Y él había intercedido cuando uno de los ninjas renegados avanzó hacia ella —distraída, brindando servicios médicos de emergencia— porque sabía lo muy importante que era ella para su familia. Para Sasuke.

Para él.

—Itachi−san —ella bajó la mirada, apenada—, tú… tú salvaste mi vida —el abrió la boca para negar, pero ella se adelantó—. Y yo —titubeó—… yo hice chocolates —¡para agradecerte!

Y el silencio reinó mientras ella dejaba los chocolates en sus manos, aún vendadas, y se alejaba prudentemente, expectante.

E Itachi se llevó el primer chocolate a la boca, recordando con cierta nostalgia que hace muchos años atrás ya que había comido su último chocolate. De aquellos que la pequeña amiga de Sasuke solía regalarle.

Y su paladar registró reconocimiento, reviviendo aquellas tardes de su infancia cuando su mamá le traficaba secretamente el chocolate que la compañera de Sasuke solía regalarle cuando el Uchiha menor asistía a la academia.

El dulce sabor de antaño esparciéndose en su boca. Aquél sabor deliciosamente familiar.

—Espero que te gusten, Itachi−san —frotándose las manos como una colegiala nerviosa—. Los hice yo misma.

Y entonces Itachi descubrió que le encantaban los chocolates de Sakura. Desde siempre.

**.**

* * *

**.**

Hace tanto que quería hacer la secuela de Chocolate, hoy por fin llegó la inspiración.

El ItaSaku está tomando el control de mis pairings favoritas; es que amo a Itachi. Así que para todos aquellos que me pidieron secuela de Chocolate, aquí está. Espero que les guste, lo hice yo misma (?).

¿Reviews? Besitos mil, ItaSaku's!


End file.
